


Tangled Strings

by sarahbella



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Alternate Universe - Gravity Falls Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Angst, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Fluff, BillDip, Billdip Week, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Complete, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hipster Bill Cipher, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Mild Gore, POV Bill Cipher, Protective Bill Cipher, Protective Dipper Pines, it's cute I swear, just read it okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahbella/pseuds/sarahbella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 6 years, I finally got to see my Pine Tree again....however not everything was as it seemed in Gravity Falls and nothing would even be the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my world of fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time I saw Dipper in 6 years...and things don't exactly go as planned.

The Gravity Falls forest has always been a terrifying place. You always felt a breath the back of your neck or hear the whispers of the trees that seemed to have minds of their own. It was a place that made even the bravest of men cower at the very thought of stepping inside of it. But there was always that one person whose curiosity about the forest dominated over the fear; that person was Dipper Pines.

Dipper Pines was a quiet teen who believed more in listening than in speaking. He was a tall, skinny boy whose limbs seemed to be a bit too long for him to handle. His arms were laced with tattoos and his eyes shown a rich, chocolate brown. He had a lopsided grin that took up his face when he was happy and a mop of messy brown hair piled on top of his head that was covered by a blue and white baseball cap with a pine tree emblem on it. Dipper was the kind of teen who was always apologizing on behalf of himself and the people around him. He had a kind heart and a soul that yarned for adventure; trust me I should know, he's my boyfriend.

Most people won't think much of Dipper at first glance, but from the moment I laid eyes on him; I knew he would be mine. I mean I guess I'm not the most normal human either....heck, I'm not even really human.

My name is Bill Cipher and I am a dream demon who is currently walking around Gravity Falls in a teenage meat suit of my own design. Don't get too freaked out because trust me, there is a very good explanation for why a demon is dating a pine tree. It all started with a baby faced child named Gideon Gleeful.  
Sure he seems cute and innocent, but don't be fooled by him outward appearance because he is an insane sociopath who wants revenge on both myself and the Pines family for ruining his life. Gideon would do anything to ensure his enemies' downfall, and I mean anything.

So when he left a note addressed to Dipper and I on the front porch of the Mystery Shack asking to meet him in the middle of the Gravity Falls forest at 3 AM, you could see why we were quite skeptical.  
At that time, I was not as close to Dipper as I currently am. The word "hate" would even begin to describe Dipper's feelings toward me so you could imagine my surprise when none other than Pine Tree himself summoned me only minutes after receiving the letter.

"Nice to see you again Pine Tree, my you are looking as attractive as ever," I stated as I floated around Dipper a few seconds after I arrived.  
“Shut up Bill, I don't have time for your games right now," Dipper huffed, crossing his arms across his chest.  
"Someone forgot to take their happy pills this morning," I mumbled. Since I was still in my original triangle form, I hovered around Dipper studying his every feature as he struggled to form the words to make up his next sentence.

"S-stop it Bill," Dipper looked down, blushing with embarrassment as my eye traveled across his body.  
I sighed, "why am I here Pine Tree because I assume you didn't call me because you wanted some companionship". Dipper blushed even harder and wordlessly handed me Gideon's note that I read aloud:

"Dear Dipper and Bill, meet me in the middle of Gravity Falls forest at 3 AM come alone and in your human forms. -G".

"Well then, the human form thing was obviously for me," I mused with a groan.  
"I didn't know you had your own human form." Dipper scoffed returning back to his normal self.  
"If you had a human form this entire time, why did you use me for your personal puppet," he added harshly glaring at me.

"Because it hurts like hell to change into my human meat sack, that's why Pine Tree," I replied with an eye roll. Dipper raised an eyebrow in amusement but remained silent.  
My eye met Dipper's, "you might want to back up a step or two and plug your ears." He sighed but obeyed and took a few steps back and stuck his hands over his ears.

My body started to glow blue as the transformation commenced. I couldn't keep from letting out a pained scream as I felt my limbs stretch and reform. My triangle rearranged into a separate head and torso and my arms and legs stretched out and were painted with human skin. My eye split in two and my top hat was replaced with hair. The pain slowly subsided and my body no longer shown blue. My throat was raw from screaming and my entire form still throbbed with pain.

"Bill?" I heard a concerned voice say. I slowly got to my new feet and laughed at the dumbfounded look on Dipper's face.  
I smirked and bowed, "the one and only." I swear Dipper's mouth dropped to the ground as he stared at my new body.  
"You like?" I asked as I spun around, modeling my new body for Dipper. He nodded wordlessly as he eyes met mine and I swear I could tell exactly what he was thinking.  
My lips formed a smirk as Dipper spoke, "when was the last time you did that?"  
I shrugged, "I don't know it's probably been about 500 years, why?"  
Dipper's beautiful eyes widened, "seriously?" I nodded as my eyes stared down at the new tan skin that covered my body.  
"I forgot how weird it is to have a flesh coat and two eyes," I stated as I marveled at how different the world now that I had two eyes.

My eyes met Dipper's as I began to walk back towards the Mystery Shack and motioned for Dipper to follow.  
Dipper's mouth straightened into a thin line and his eyes narrowed, "why in hell should I ever trust you again?" I stopped in my tracks and spun on my heel so I was face to face with Dipper.  
"Because Pine Tree," I began as a smirk formed on my lips, "you are way too curious not to follow me."  
Dipper huffed, "I swear to god, I don't see you for 6 years and all the suddenly you act like everything you did to my family and me never happened. You became even more of an isosceles jackass than you were before." The teen turned his back towards me as he added, "I didn't even think that was possible."

My smile dropped and my eyes stared at the ground as I felt something break inside of me. I didn't realize till later that the feeling in my chest that day was labeled as 'sadness'. That feeling didn't last long however and was replaced with anger - a feeling that I was all too familiar with.

"Fine Pine Tree, I'll leave you alone like I have for the past 6 years," I spat as my feet took me in the opposite direction that my heart wanted me to go. I felt a hand grasp my wrist, bringing me to a halt. "Let me go Dipper," I hissed through gritted teeth as I fought weakly against him strong hold on me.  
"No," he said firmly as he spun me around so we were face to face. "Look Bill," Dipper began as his eyes avoided mine. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings....I didn't even know you had feelings. But what you did to me and my family isn't something I can forgive easily."

Now it was my turn to avoid Dipper's eyes as I spoke, "you still don't get it do you Pine Tree?"  
"What do you -," Dipper began but I interrupted.

"Do you not understand that I have been avoiding you for six years because the guilt of what I did has been eating away at me? Do you not get how hard it is to apologize for what I did? How could you possibly understand how I have watched you grow up and protected you and your sister but never interacted with you out of fear and shame?"  
I ripped my hand out of Dipper's grasp as tears formed in my eyes for the first time, "HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY COMPREHEND THE FACT THAT I CARE ABOUT YOU MORE THAN YOU WILL EVER KNOW BUT I KNOW YOU HATE MY SHITTY DEMON GUTS?"

Silence echoed through the trees as I felt Dipper's sympathetic eyes on me.  
"Oh Bill..." Dipper murmured but I held up my hand for him to stop.  
“Save it Pine Tree, I don't deserve your apology. Let's just consider ourselves even," I said as I wiped the tears from my eyes.  
Dipper's mouth formed a small smile as he held out his hand with skin stitched with ink, "deal?" My eyes looked from Dipper to his outstretched hand.  
"Oh fuck it," I said with a laugh as I shook Dipper's hand, "deal." Dipper motioned to follow him as he walked back towards the Mystery Shack and I obeyed, following into step beside him.

"Why the tattoos Pine Tree?" I asked as I tried to fill the awkward since that was forming.  
Dipper laughed, "I have always wanted them. I always had a picture in my mind of what I wanted them to look like, but I never had the courage to actually get them till about 3 months ago." Dipper's eyes gazed up at the stars that painted the night sky above us as a smile crossed his face. I couldn't bring myself to look away from the adorable creature that was Dipper Pines.

"Why aren't you looking at the stars Bill?"  
Dipper asked not taking his eyes off the ball of fire that speckled the sky.  
"Because they aren't nearly as beautiful and breathtaking as you," I answered with a slight smile as Dipper's cheeks turned pink.  
"S-shut up," Dipper managed to stammer.  
A Cheshire Cat grin crept across my mouth, "now why would I ever do that Pine Tree? It is too fun to see you embarrassed not to mention hella attractive." Dipper huffed in frustration as he realized that I would never stop talking about him. That was back when everything was simple. Before things changed in a way that we would never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my beautiful readers, the names Sarah and welcome to my world of twisted sin. I wrote this fic quite a while ago but I really like it so I thought I would share since I am already in billdip hell....mine as well go deeper in right? If you enjoy make sure to leave a comment on her or on my tumblr (@sarahoftheend). Hope you all enjoy and happy reading.


	2. Marked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I got it but one thing was for sure; I couldn't ever tell Dipper.

Of course being the gentleman he is, Dipper invited me back to the shack to kill some time before we meet Gideon. Our legs carried us away from the painted skies and the darkening woods to the warm and inviting kitchen of the Mystery Shack. Dipper motioned for me to sit at the dinner table as he started to prepare some drink known as 'hot chocolate' in the kitchen. Complete silence surrounded the shack as Dipper made the drinks and my curious eyes watched.  
I sensed his unease and abruptly stood up, "I'm going to the bathroom.”  
"Do you know where it -," Dipper began before I interrupted.  
"I'll show myself there Pine Tree, thank you."

The truth was that I knew the Pine's home all too well from all the times I silently watched Dipper. Don't get the wrong idea, I'm not too much of a stalker. I only followed him when I knew danger was coming. Hours of trailing the teen made me come to know the shack and its inhabitants quite well.  
After I guided myself to the nearest bathroom, stepped inside, and locked the door, I found myself face to face with something I hadn't seen in a long time; myself.

My own sinister yellow eyes stared right back at me as I studied the unknown figure in the mirror. Golden hair covered my head where my beloved top hat used to be and a mouth and nose now stood where my bow tie rested once before. The odd new sensation of being free to turn a separate head and body was something I never truly adjusted to; I would always be a triangle in my mind.

My new eyes gazed upon my new body, trying to search for something that felt out of place; but nothing did. Strangely, being in a human form felt normal. Like I was trapped in that triangle and I was now free to truly live now that I was in this body.

A tingling sensation stung at my back, derailing my train of thought. At first I ignored the pain, thinking it would go away soon but it remained constant. My hands gripped the ends of my yellow sweater with a single eye stitched across the front and lifted it up and over my head. I turned my back towards the mirror and craned my neck to see the source of my pain. A gasp suddenly escaped my lips.

"No....it can't be," I murmured knowing very well that it was indeed what I had feared. Black was imprinted and twisted into an ancient symbol that clung to my tan skin.  
My mind came to the only possible conclusion, "Someone has branded me to be their slave..."

My head immediately began to make a list of people who could have done this, put one person clearly stood out among the rest.  
"Gideon," I hissed through gritted teeth as I felt pins and needles in my back. A sigh escaped my chapped lips as my knees gave out and I fell to the bathroom floor with a loud thud. It was like I was suddenly carrying the weight of the world on my back.

'How am I going to tell Dipper?' my mind screamed as pain erupted through my back. But that was the thing, I knew I couldn't tell Dipper in the first place. If he knew I was branded, he would become worried and stressed about me and take to find the person who did it.  
'I don't want our relationship to change, I just got it to be slightly back to normal,' I thought as I unconsciously hugged my knees to my new chest.

"He can't know, I won't let him know, never," I whispered as if to confirm a deal I made with myself. My ears perked up as I heard footsteps approaching the bathroom and then a soft knock at the wooden doorframe.  
"Bill?" the familiar voice of Dipper questioned, "Are you okay in there?" My promise I made only moments before echoed in my head as I got back to my feet.  
"Yeah I'm fine, Pine Tree. Just examining my new body," I answered, ignoring the sensation in back as I put my sweater back on.  
"Okay...well the hot chocolate is ready, meet me in the kitchen when you're done," Dipper said sounding all but convinced of my lie.

The footsteps sounded away from the door and I breathed a small sigh of relief. I stole one last glance at my reflection as my fingers gripped the doorknob and the door opened with a creak. I crept back to the kitchen where Dipper was sitting deep in thought and sipping his hot chocolate.  
"So," I began keeping my eyes fixed on Dipper. The teen jumped in his seat with a start at the surprise sound of my voice. I couldn't hold back a laugh when I saw Dipper's expression. His eyes were as big as saucers and he looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"That's not funny Bill," Dipper said when he finally collected himself and returned to normal.  
I plopped on the chair next to Dipper and smiled sweetly at him, "yes it is." The teen huffed in defeat as he handed me a mug with steam pouring out. My eyes glanced into the cup to see a brown liquid with white cubes floating in it.  
"What are the white things," I asked, not taking my eyes off of the strange substance.  
Dipper took a sip of the contents of his own mug, "they are called marshmallows, they are sweet and sugary so I bet you'd like them."

I set the mug on the table with a clink and as Dipper spoke again, "so Bill, how are you liking a human body?"  
"I like it better than my triangle form but it is so inconvenient not being able to float everywhere," I answered with a shrug.  
The teen nodded and took a large gulp of hot chocolate, "so you like being human, interesting...."  
I raised an eyebrow, "yeah, why?"  
“I just think it is ironic how you were literally a floating triangle about an hour ago and now you have a human body," Dipper began, "I also find it ironic that - if you like being human as much as you say - you didn't give yourself a vessel sooner and just live like a human?"

Those words hit me like a slap to the face.

I sat completely dumbfounded because I knew that I couldn't tell Dipper the truth but keeping it from him was almost worse. My back turned to face Dipper, the fate but consist pain still apparent.  
"Dipper," I started, not moving my eyes from the floor, "do you know how old I am?"  
"Ummmm, no," answered Dipper, taken aback by the abrupt and out of nowhere question. A small laugh escaped my lips as I wondered if Dipper could truly comprehend everything I knew.

"To put it in simple terms for your tiny human mind can understand, I was born with the universe. I remember a time when everything was a black nothingness and I can recall the first time humans walked the earth. Needless to say, I am pretty fucking old," I explained to the teen behind me.  
Just as I opened my mouth to start speaking again, Dipper interrupted me, "How is this relevant to my question?" My fists clenched as I quickly spun around in my chair and looked right in the eye.  
"Imagine working in my shoes for once Dipper, I don't age and I don't die yet everything around me does. Put two and two together and you get a sad story every time," I stated firmly, anger brewing inside of me.

"The reason why I don't use this body is because I don't want to get close to someone who I will watch grow up and grow old without me. I have attended too many funerals of people I considered friends Pine Tree, too fucking many."

Memories flashed through my head of my friends who Imd watched grow old and die while I had remained young.  
I pushed the memories aside as I continued with a shrug, "So I just gave up around 600 hundred years ago and began to live as a full time dream demon."  
Dipper's beautiful brown eyes widened and his mouth fell open as I said, "does that answer your question?" The teen's look of shock melted away into one of sympathy.  
He hung his head in defeat as he said, "I never knew you had it so hard, I am so sorry...."  
"Save your apologies for another demon Pine Tree because you have better use of your time than to just feel sorry for past events," I stated as I took a sip of my now room temperature hot chocolate. The warm liquid soothed my burning throat and the taste - as Dipper said - was quite delicious. Dipper seemed to finally awaken from his shocked daze as his eyes traveled to the clock on the wall.

"It's 12 AM, we have time for a quick nap before we leave to meet that little brat at 3," Dipper said as he set our two empty mugs in the sink.  
A laugh sounded from my mouth as I raised an eyebrow, "a nap at midnight?"  
The teen pretended to look offended, "of course, I usually stay up all night so I just take power naps throughout the day so I'm not tired."  
"I know Pine Tree, I'm the one who controls and created your dreams remember? You usually don't take your naps past 10," I said as I followed Dipper up the stairs to the shack and into his bedroom.  
The teen's cheeks flushed pink, "of course you know that...it is only logic for a dream demon."  
"I do know lots of things," I laughed I followed Dipper into his room.

Dipper flopped onto his bed and snuggled under the covers, "don't bother worrying about the time, I've trained myself to only sleep for 2 hours at a time and then I wake up."  
I nodded, "I wasn't going to go to sleep any-" A snore interrupted me before I finished. I huffed as I looked at Dipper's sleeping form, it was so different to see people's bodies while they sleep instead of their thoughts. He looked completely at ease and peacefully in his sleep, like the clock reversed for him and he was 12 again. The teen's chest rose and fell rhythmically with the occasional snore erupting from his throat.

I sat cross-legged on Mabel's old bed watching Dipper as he slept since my back was in too much pain to sleep. The minutes slowly ticked by as I sat and twiddled my new thumbs.

After about 20 minutes of boredom, I suddenly felt an immense pain extend across my vertebrae. I forced myself to hold back a scream while the pain spread through my entire form. My legs began to move, but I wasn't the one moving them. I tried desperately to call out for help but it was like my mouth had been sewn shout. My silence screams echoed in my mind as my legs carried me to the edge of the stairs, then stopped.  
"Nice to see my new puppet is working properly, now let's test your durability," said a familiar voice inside my head. Before I had a chance to respond, my legs have out from under me leaving me to dive head first into the stairs. I felt myself regain control of my body, but it was too late.

Time slowed down as the sensation of fear and desperation hit me like a brick. A scream barely escaped from my lips before I felt my form collide with the stairwell. My body fell farther and farther down the stairs, each step hurts more than the last. I heard a sick crack and the world blurred and then slowly faded to a black abyss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello from the other sideeee my beautiful readers, two chapters in one day...merry Christmas haha. Anyway expect that I update quite frequently and if I don't update this fic, then I am updating my other one (it's called Watcher of Worlds and if also Billdip). Hope you enjoy and remember to comment if you like on here or my tumblr (@sarahoftheend).


	3. Abyss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who are you? What do you want with me? And why are you doing this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapters in one day, I'm good

"BILL OH MY GOD BILL! YOU'RE GOING TO BE OKAY, HOLD ON!" a voice sounded, pulling me from the darkness of my mind.

I forced myself to open my eyes, facing the harsh light burning my pupils. A black silhouette formed against the white background.  
"BILL, ARE YOU ALRIGHT? SAY SOMETHING PLEASE?" the silhouette begged slowly taking the shape of Dipper.  
“Can't get rid of me that easily..." I stuttered with a small smile. Tears ran down Dipper's face as he pulled me into a hug.  
He burrowed his tear stained face into my chest, "I thought you were dead....I thought you left me again...." I clung to Dipper, squeezing him tightly as droplets of water start to leak from my eyes too.  
I stared into Dipper's teary eyes, "I will never leave you alone."

Dipper's lips formed into a weak but genuine smile as he leaned in and kissed my cheek. I felt my cheeks redden and avoid Dipper's eyes. "You missed Pine Tree," I said with a laugh looking back at Dipper realizing his face was as red as mine.  
"What do you mine?" Dipper asked curiously.  
"I mean this," I smirked as I planted my lips on Dipper's.

I know it seems cliché, but that kiss was one of the greatest moments of my life. I felt like I was finally whole again after so long. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds before I pulled away.  
Surprise was painted across Dipper's face as I turned away from him, "Sorry, I have been wanting to do that ever since I came back." I felt a hand on my shoulder as I turned to be only a few inches away from Dipper.  
"Don't apologize, I've been wanting to do the same to you," he stated, closing the space between us.

Dipper's eyes widened with a sudden realization, "how the fuck did you fall down the stair anyway?"  
I let out a groan and rolled my eyes, "way to ruin the moment Pine Tree."  
Dipper crossed his arms with a huff of frustration as he re-asked his original question, "how did you fall down the stairs?"

I knew I had two choices in this situation: I could lie to Dipper and say that I was just clumsy or I could tell him the truth. 'Do I lie to save Dipper from worrying or tell him the truth,' my brain contemplated.

Before I could change my mind, I blurted out, "I just lost my balance and fell down the stairs, that's all." For a dream demon, I really hate dishonesty so lying to Dipper was extremely difficult but he managed to believe me.  
"I know you are new to human bodies, but remember you have to watch where you step next time so you don't scare the shit out of me, okay?" said Dipper with a kind smile.  
"Oh trust me, I learned my lesson," I replied, rubbing a bruise that was forming on my skull. 

The teen suddenly lifted me off my feet in one fowl swoop.  
"PUT ME DOWN PINE TREE!" I yelled, shocked by Dipper's outburst.  
Dipper's laugh rang through the empty house, "Sorry Bill, but you need an ice pack for your head and I'm not letting you go down any more stairs." I was too tired to argue with him, so I stayed quiet in Dipper's arms till he put me down on a couch in the living room.  
"I'll be right back with an ice pack," Dipper reassured as he left me with my thoughts.

My head was swimming with explanations for the past events of the night. The top suspect for the "puppet act" was the one and only Gideon.  
'I swear the voice I heard in my head was him, but I can't be sure till I ask him and I see what he wants in a few hours,' I told myself as my eyelids themselves fought from closing. It was like someone had waved a wand that cast me into a deep sleep because only few seconds after Dipper left, I was sound asleep.

Although I could have sworn I heard Dipper's faint voice say, "gosh he is adorable when he sleeps," just before the sleep overtook me and I was plunged headfirst into the darkness.

 

Though I was engulfed in the darkness, I was not fully unaware. I felt as if I was really awake yet I knew I wasn't. My body was falling through the endless darkness of my own dream state.

But something was wrong.

My eyes forced themselves open and were met with blackness. I was free-falling in a bottomless black pit - much like the one near the Mystery Shack but way more scary - but I felt another presence in my mind.

"Hello Bill, I'd thought I'd pay you a visit to warn you of your future," said a sinister voice that seemed to come from everywhere around my body.  
Before I could reply, the voice spoke again, "I have been waiting for you to change back into your human form, Bill. You are at your weakest in your human state and are left quite...variable.... It was so easy to brand you while you were transferring that that body, he'll you didn't notice till I wanted you to."

The voice around me echoed and laughed, "you are my demon puppet now and I am the one holding the strings. And the best part is that there is nothing that you or that little Pines brat can do about it. You deserve this Bill, all shooting stars must fade eventually and your time is coming. Hope you have a nice trip."

The sound slowly faded to silence, leaving me alone to fall through the darkness. Before I had the chance to think about what had happened, the voice returned, "oh I forgot to mention that I will be testing out your tolerance to pain when you wake up. Anyway, talk to you whenever I feel like it because I'm in your head." The sinister laugh sounded across the abyss, signaling that the voice had left for the time being.

"I'm so fucking screwed," I said aloud as I fell, my eyelids suddenly feeling incredibly heavy. I gave into the temptation and closed my eyes and then opened them again a few seconds later to find myself back in the shack.

I slowly shack up from the couch and saw Dipper reading the journals in the chair across from me.  
"Oh you're finally awake! I don't blame you for falling asleep, you had one hell of a day," the teen said with a smile.  
I yawned, "how long was I out?"  
"12 hours," Dipper replied with a smirk.  
"12 HOURS?!? THAT MEANS WE MISSED GIDEON!!!" I screamed, jumping out off the couch.  
"Relax he left a note here a few minutes after you fell asleep that said something like 'come in 2 nights at 12AM sharp' so I let you sleep and then I got some more shut eye too," Dipper explained as I breathed a sigh of relief. 

"I wonder why he changed the day and time, then again I wonder a lot of things about Gideon that will never be explained," I said, sitting back on the couch. Dipper nodded, not taking his eyes off the current page of the journals.  
"Pine Tree?" I asked the non-responsive teen.  
I sighed, "Hey Pine Tree, can I burn down the shack?"

He sat completely lost in the journal, not hearing anything I was saying.

"Hey Dipper, I'm going to take off all my clothes and run through the woods screaming at the top of my lungs," I said with a smirk, thinking for sure he'd respond to that.

And sure enough, Dipper didn't even blink. I huffed, beginning to get annoyed.

"Hey Pine Tree, I think your tattoos are really sexy and that your face is the most amazing creation of them all. Let's make out and make me be your boyfriend," I blurted out. My eyes were glued on Dipper to see if he heard anything I had said.

Nothing happened.

I got up, walked over to Dipper and screamed into his ear, "HEY PINE TREE, JUST LETTING YOU KNOW YOU HAVE A GREAT ASS AND HORRIBLE HEARING!"

The teen jumped about two feet in the air with surprise at my loud voice.  
Laughter overtook me, "YOUR FACE WAS PRICELESS, THAT WAS THE BEST!"  
Dipper's cheeks turned bright pink as he whispered, "thank you for the compliment, you have a nice one yourself."

That got me laughing even harder than before and Dipper joined in. We laughed till our stomachs hurt; and then we laughed some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you're welcome  
> (Hit me up on tumblr if you like this fic btw it is @sarahoftheend)


	4. Split

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The voice was beginning to test it's new puppet...and that puppet was me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can't wake up, this is not a dream

Soon after our fit of laughter, Dipper got up to make us some "pizza" - which I didn't know existed - leaving me alone with my thoughts.  
'But why am I being used as a puppet in the first place? What does the voice have to gain by using my skin suit?' my mind thought as I twiddled my thumbs.

That's when the pain hit me.

It came quickly like a slap to the face and spread like wildfire throughout my skull. A piercing pain erupted in my head, like something was pushing against my skull. Like something was trying to force its way out of brain.  
I held my head in between my hands as I tried to wait for the head-splitting ache to end. Then it was like someone turned up the intensity of the pain and it got worse. It was like my brain was expanding and trying to force itself way out of my skull. Tears stung my eyes as I could no longer hold back my cries of pain.

I saw the blurry yet unmistakable figure of Dipper run over to me. His lips moved, trying their best to calm me but it was like someone muted everything but the pain. As if it couldn't get any worse, the notch was turned up again. The complete and utter torture I went through that day is still the most pain I have ever been in. The only sound was my own heartbeat and heavy breath that seemed to endless echo. Dipper held me in his arms and tried to take anyway my pain, but it was no use. Agony-filled screams escaped my lips even though my throat was already raw. I couldn't keep this up, I just couldn't.

And suddenly - as if someone had magically snapped their fingers - my eyes rolled in my head and the blackness consumed me.  
Just before I passed out, a voice in my brain spoke, "A+ on pain tolerance, Bill; nice work. I borrowed that pain from brain tumors, and then tripled it to make it extra fun...well extra fun for me.... Till next time Bill..."  
Laughter slowly echoed in my mind as the world became dark.

 

My eyes burst open as I abruptly sat up; like everything that I had just gone through was only a dream. I felt normal and was in no pain.  
"Thank god you're alright," I heard a shaky voice say from beside me. My eyes traveled down to see Dipper with his arms locked across my waist and his head rested against my chest. Suddenly, Dipper raised his hand and slapped me across my cheek. A surprised gasp escaped my lips when my eyes met Dipper's to see that his were brimmed with tears yet engulfed with rage.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? YOU SCARED THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF ME TWICE IN ONE DAY AND I DON'T EVEN GET AN EXPLANATION!? YOU OWE ME SOME INFORMATION BILL CIPHER," Dipper hissed, turning away from me.  
"Pine Tree, I-," I began but was interrupted.  
"DON'T YOU PINE TREE ME YOU JACKASS TRIANGLE DEMON, TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON!" I sighed knowing fully well that I'd have to tell him sooner or later.  
"The truth is...my subconscious demon mind doesn't know how to react to things when in this body, so it sometimes glitches out. Like my body forgot how to walk down stairs, so it shuts down to try to find a solution; thus making me fall. And just now, my brain worked itself too hard so the pain I felt was it rebooting. I'm fine Pine Tree, these things are just baggage I have to carry while in this body."

The lie stung my tongue and I swore I felt a part of me break when lying to someone I care about so much. Lucky, he believed it.  
"That makes a lot of sense, just please don't scare me like that again," Dipper replied with a small laugh.  
I shrugged, "I don't make promises that I can't keep, Pine Tree." We both laughed and Dipper curled into a bowl, using my chest as his pillow.  
'If only he know the truth...." I thought as I felt the rise and fall of Dipper's chest on mine.

 

I awoke only half aware of my surroundings, I simply felt the beat of Dipper's heart on my cheek. Dipper's eyes were still closed, showing the world he was immersed in a deep slumber. My head slowly lifted off the teen's chest as I sat up on the couch. A groan left my mouth as I stood up and headed to the bathroom. I stole one last glance at Dipper's sleeping form as my cheeks turned pink.

I made my way to the bathroom and then quietly shut the door behind me. My eyes stared once again in the mirror as I spoke to my reflection, "Whoever branded me, show yourself!" At first nothing happened but then I felt the familiar feeling of being possessed by another.

However, this time was different.

I stared into the mirror and only one of my eyes had changed to a midnight black while the other remained its normal golden hue.  
The voice spoke with my mouth, "What the hell do you want, Bill? You have 5 minutes starting NOW!"  
"Well first of all, why are you controlling me?" I asked to the unnamed voice.  
A laugh that wasn't mine echoed from my mouth, "oh Bill, wouldn't you like to know that. I'll give you a hint, you are simply my puppet used to get revenge on others for me."  
"I WILL NOT LET YOU USE ME AS A FUCKING PUPPET DO YOU HEAR ME!" I growled.  
My mouth formed into a smirk with my consent, "Oh Bill, it is funny because you think you have a choice. How about a cut off one of your Pine Tree's arms?"

The blood drained from my face as my eyes filled with anger, "don't you dare touch him."  
"Oh looks like I hit a nerve," the voice laughed.  
"Look, do whatever you want with me but promise me you won't touch him," I begged.

The voice paused for a second but then spoke again, "Deal."  
A bell rang out inside my skull as the voice laughed, "5 minutes is up, catch you on the flip side Bill.” I felt the presence evict my body, leaving me alone with my own reflection.  
"Damnit," I muttered, banging my fist on the door in a desperate attempt to relieve some anger. I took a deep breath in an attempt to collect myself and I turned the door handle.

"So that explains a lot," said a voice behind me.

I immediately whipped around to see Dipper with his back against the wall and his arms crossed on his chest.  
"W-what do you mean?" I stuttered, awkwardly shifting my weight between my right and left feet.  
The teen gritted his teeth, "cut the crap you bastard, you've been lying to me this entire time."  
"Pine Tree, I swear to you I can explain," I managed to say as Dipper began to fume.  
"Please Bill, be my guest," Dipper snapped. I wordlessly turned around and began to pull my sweater over my head.  
"What are you-," Dipper began but slowly grew silent as the black marks across my back became visible.

The teen's eyes transformed from being filled with anger to being soft and kind.  
"Before you ask me any questions, know that I can't tell you anything about the symbol or why it is on my back since I am forbidden to speak about it," I explained as Dipper remained silent.  
"Well shit Bill, why didn't to show me sooner?" Dipper said sympathetically as he got out one of the journals and started to copy the marking on my back into it.  
I forced a weak smile, "I didn't want you to worry about me...."  
Dipper gripped my shoulders and spun me around to face him, "Bill, I care about you and even though I may worry, I can help you. Next time please tell me if something happens to you."  
My laugh echoed in the shack, "you are so cute when you are all determined like that."  
Dipper brought me into a hug and planted a kiss on my temple, "and you are adorable when you laugh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE WHO CELEBRATES IT AND TO THOSE WHO DON'T HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Do me the biggest favor an tell me if you like longer or shorter chapters below because I've been making all these chapters pretty lengthy so I wanted to know what my readers want. Anyway if you enjoyed remember to comment below or on my tumblr (@sarahoftheend). I'll update soon I promise but until the, I'll be watching you.


	5. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first and priority was to keep my Pine Tree safe; and I had failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill: MERRY CHRISTMAS PINE TREE!  
> Dipper: Bill, I'm Jewish....  
> Bill: ........

"So what's the plan, Pine Tree?" I asked a flustered Dipper who was running around the shack in search of flashlights, maps, extra batteries, and basically everything as in between.  
"Okay so we don't know exactly what Gideon wants from us, but we can assume that is going to be bad. So I have all the journals hidden in a secret pocket of my backpack, I set 911 on speed dial on my phone, and I have at least 3 different flashlights for each of us," the teen explained as he shoved the journals in a hidden compartment of his backpack.  
"Only you Pine Tree..." I laughed, gripping a flashlight and heading out into the darkness. Dipper followed close behind me carrying a map in one hand and a lantern in the other.  
My eyes involuntarily rolled, "A lantern? Really? Do you have any idea what century it is?"  
Dipper huffed, "it adds to the mood and besides, I thought I mine as well save the other flashlights till this light runs out."

I shook my head with a sigh, but wordlessly walked along the path that guided us to the center of the Gravity Falls forest. The sounds of owls hooting and the brisk howling of the wind blowing through the leaves was our constant companion through the journey.  
After about 20 minutes of silence, Dipper spoke up, "we're almost there."

My body suddenly tensed as if it was warning me that something bad was going to happen if we kept moving forward. I shook off the feeling but my grip on the flashlight tightened and my heart began to beat faster. A moonlit clearing appeared at the end of the path that sat on the horizon. Dipper's curiosity couldn't contain itself anymore so he ran ahead of me and disappeared into the clearing. Arriving a few minutes later, I stepped into the moonlight to see....nothing.  
"Drop the act Pine Tree, I know you're here," I called as I inspected the flawless area. The clearing was formed into a circle and was completely surrounded by trees except for the small opening in which I had come. The normal green grass was unsaturated by the moonlight along with everything else in the circle.  
"Come on this isn't funny and never will be funny, come out now," I flatly stated to the empty space.

Silence was my only reply.

My blood ran cold as I went into panic mode.  
I began to scream blindly into the darkness that surrounded the clearing, "DIPPER? DIPPER, WHERE ARE YOU?" As if to answer my call, an all too familiar laugh echoed through the area.  
"No, please no," I murmured quietly as the voice inside my head spoke to me.

"Well my, my Bill; fancy meeting you here."

My fists clenched as I growled, "WHERE IS HE?"  
The voice snickered, "Oh! Feisty tonight aren't we?"  
"ANSWER ME YOU BASTARD," I yelled, my anger rising up inside of me.  
"Come on Bill, you interrupted such a good time - way to burst my bubble. I do suppose I should give up my little game since you ruined the fun," the voice said with a sigh.

A figure was suddenly thrown out of the trees and landed a few inches from my feet. A gasp escaped my lips when I realized the figure was none other than my beloved Pine Tree.  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM?" I screamed as I dragged his body onto my lap. 'He's still breathing and he still has a pulse thank god," I thought with a relief.  
"Easy Bill, I just knocked him out. Gosh this game isn't nearly as fun as I wanted it to be, what a pity," the voice stated reluctantly.  
"Give it up, Gideon," I said with a smirk, thinking that I had figured out who my contractor was.

The voice was silent but then burst out laughing, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FELL FOR THOSE FAKE NOTES! YOU ARE EVEN MORE STUPID THAN I HAD ORIGINALLY THOUGHT!"

"W-what..." I stuttered in shock.  
"Guess again my slave," the voice mocked with a laugh.  
I heard Dipper start to stir as I yelled, "LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS, YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T TOUCH HIM!"  
"Oh I never intend to touch him, a simple snap of my fingers can make him pass out cold, so there is no need."  
I was about to speak again but the voice interrupted me, "see you in your dreams Bill, I'll be watching you."  
And with that, the voice vanished into the night; leaving me to the quiet chaos of my mind.

I looked to the weak form of Dipper in my lap and hugged him to my chest. I tightly held onto his limp body as tears pricked at my eyes.  
"B-bill..." the small voice of Dipper whispered as I clung him. I gave into the tears that begged to be released from my eyes and rivers painted my cheeks. My body was shaking as I sobbed into the barely conscious teen's shirt. Dipper finally arrived back to reality and was shocked to find me crying into his chest. I felt the teen's arms engulf me into a hug as he murmured soothing words into my ear.

"T-this is a-all my f-fault," I managed to stammer in between sobs.  
"How is this your fault, you never asked to be marked and you certainly never realized that this was a trap. Don't blame yourself for things out of your control, Bill," Dipper soothed, rubbing circles on my back to try to calm me down. I nodded fully knowing that everything was my fault but Dipper just wanted to make me better so I let it slide.  
My eyes widened when a sudden realization popped into my head, "Pine Tree......where is your backpack?" Dipper's mood changed instantaneous as he picked me up bridal style and began to run frantically around the clearing and in the nearby forest.  
"Woah, woah; please calm down, there is no way we can find it while it is this dark. Let's just come back tomorrow morning," I tried to reason, wiping the last fragments of tears from my eyes.

"Bill, you don't understand...all the journals are in there....SOMEONE STOLE THE MOTHERFUCKING JOURNALS!" Dipper screamed as he ran in a blind panic through the pitch back wood.  
"Think rationally Pine Tree, you aren't going to find them tonight. I bet you dropped them when you were knocked out, we will come back when there is more light to assist the search, okay?" I offered, praying that Dipper would calm down.  
The teen sighed and started walking on the path back to the shack, "you're right, let's go take a nap and then we can leave at sunrise." I nodded in agreement and rested my head on Dipper's shoulder. 'Maybe being carried isn't so and after all, well at least being carried by a cute teen,' I thought to myself as we began the long journey home.

Once we finally reached the Mystery Shack, Dipper stopped in his tracks.  
"You sure you can take it from here?" Dipper's concerned voice asked as he slowly lowered me back to the ground.  
"I'm fine, you deserve to rest after carrying me for a half an hour straight," I answered as I opened the front door to the shack for the exhausted teen. Dipper groaned and collapsed on the nearby couch, "don't wake me up, I need sleep...." After a few minutes, the teen's snores sounded through the shack.  
I shook my head with a smile, "only you Pine Tree, only you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so lots of chapters in one day. Consider this a present from the Billdip gods. You're welcome (remember to leave comments below or on my tumblr is a @sarahoftheend).


	6. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did the voice have to target the one person I loved and cared about more than anything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY FLUFFY ANGST CHAPTERS

After a few long hours of pacing around the Pines's living room and aimlessly wandering around the shack, I was officially bored out of my mind.  
'I can't sleep or else I risk getting another message from the voice, come on Bill. STAY AWAKE!,' I mentally yelled at myself. My eyes drifted over to Dipper's sleeping form and I couldn't help but laugh. His hat had fallen off which revealed his horrible hat hair that I couldn't help but love. Since his bangs and hat usually covered his forehead, the Big Dipper birthmark showed itself for the time being. 'I wish he knew how adorable he is,' I blushed with a laugh. As I was watching the teen, something changed. His face grew tenser and beads of sweat began to trickle down his face.  
"No..." I said along as I rushed over to him. Dipper began to shake his head like he was telling someone 'no' and tears began to ran across his face.  
I gritted my teeth, "STOP IT RIGHT NOW YOU LITTLE SHIT!" The all too familiar voice's laughter rang in my ears as Dipper began to clutch the sides of the couch till his knuckles were turning white.

"I'll cut to the chase, if you want me to show you what I'm doing to him and stop. You have to owe me a favor. You have a deal, dream demon?"  
"Fine you fucker, deal," I spat to the voice that surrounded me.  
"Onward we go into the world of the Pine Tree's dreams," the voice said as it faded out into silence.  
"Only I can call him-," I began but was interrupted when I was suddenly being pulling into the dream world. My body hit the floor and I winced, 'that is going to hurt later.' At first I was surrounded by darkness but then I heard the faint echo of someone sobbing. I broke into a run, following the noise like a trained bloodhound.  
As I grew closer to the crying it became to morph into cries of "no" and "this can't happen". I stopped in my tracks as I came upon a sight I had never expected, my own dead body. Blood from the multiple stab wounds in my chest was splattered everywhere. My eyes were glazed over like glass and my skin was as white as a sheet. But the worst part of the scene before me, was that Dipper held my dead body and was crying like I had never seen him before. The red liquid stained his clothes but he didn't seem to notice as he cried and screamed.

"NO! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO GO LIKE THIS! I NEVER GOT TO TELL YOU THAT I LOVE YOU! PLEASE BILL, COME BACK!" Dipper screamed through choked sobs. The teen lowered his head and he whispered, "Please...."  
"Pine Tree," I called softly to Dipper, slowly moving closer to him. At first there was no response so I tried again louder, "PINE TREE!"  
But still non response.

"He can't hear you, you are simply a ghost in Dipper's dream," the voice told me from inside of my head.  
"Wake him up then," I growled, crossing my arms firmly across my chest. The voice sighed but agreed anyway. Dipper's form faded into nothingness and my bloody body disappeared.  
"He should be awake now. But I'm keep you for a few more minutes," the voice purred into my ears.  
"Why should I?" I spat with an eye roll.

"Because," the voice said mysteriously, "I control you."

"Well for being as powerful as you say you are, all you have been doing is torturing Dipper and me-," I managed to stop myself before I said anymore but it was already too late.  
"Are you doubting my power Bill Cipher, I mean you of all people should know how truly bright I can shine when I want to," huffed the voice.  
"OH! I GOT IT!" The voice called after a short pause.  
"How about I show you how powerful I really am? How about I make you do something completely out of character? How about I....well I can't tell you since that's ruin the surprise."

The blood all drained from my face as my feet tried to move away from the voice that only sounded in my head. "Why can't you just leave Dipper and me out of this? Find another pawn for your sick game and undo the contract," I demanded.  
"No, you are mine forever," the voice said simply just as I felt myself free falling backwards into the unknown. I felt the wind rush through my hair and clothes and send chills down my spine. But as soon as I started falling, I stopped.

My eyes opened - even though I never remembered closing them in the first place - and immediately saw Dipper's hazel orbs staring into mine. I screamed with shock and leaped backwards, hitting my already bruised head on the wall behind me. A silent swear left my lips as I rubbed my skull and Dipper laughed let out a small laugh.  
“You okay there Bill?" Dipper asked still laughing.  
"Yeah, except for the newly formed bump on my head," I answered, rubbing my skull.  
My eyes met Dipper's, "what about you?"  
The teen's bright face dimmed only the slightest as he managed to say, "I'm fine."

Only I knew better.

"Bullshit Pine Tree, you aren't fine," I said through gritted teeth.  
A shadow crossed Dipper's face, "you're right, I'm not okay. I just watched you get stabbed over and over and over again and then I watched the life drain from your eyes.” Tears became to run down Dipper's cheeks yet he continued speaking, "I saw one of the only people I have ever really loved die right in front of me, but I couldn't do anything about it...." The teen fell to his knees with his head in his heads. I got up to walk over to get and noticed a sharp pain in my right angle.  
'My ankle must have been sprained or something when I fell. I'll get that bastard for dragging me into Dipper's dream and for causing his dream in the first place,' I thought as I hissed with the sudden pain. Fortunately, the teen was too preoccupied to notice the pained sound so I simply limped over and knelt down next to him.

"Dipper listen to me," I began softly taking his chin in my hand and lift it up so our eyes met, "I am not dead yet am I?" He shook his head as I continued, "I am alive right now and I am with you. There is no place I'd rather be." I took my finger and wiped a fallen tear from Dipper's eye with a smile, "just remember that it was only a dream and even if you have bad dreams, that changes nothing about the events in reality. I am not going anywhere Pine Tree and I am especially not dying." Dipper's frown transformed into small smile.  
"You're right Bill, you're right. I wouldn't let you die without-," Dipper stopped abruptly and his cheeks flushed pink. I raised an eyebrow, silently urging for him to continue.

"I wouldn't let you do without......DOING THIS AGAIN!" Dipper yelled as he pressed his lips onto mine. I immediately melted into Dipper's lips. My fingers ran through the teen's glorious hair and I felt Dipper's touch tracing the outline of my spine. We both slowly pulled away with heavy breathes.  
Dipper slowly got to his feet and held out a hand to help me to mine, "come on, I need to make my special brownies for a special boy."  
“what about the journals?” I asked.  
Dipper shrugged, “you are my only priority right now Bill Cipher.” I laughed and took his hand, standing up.

Unfortunately for me, the throbbing pain in my ankle that I was ignoring came rushing back all at once. A cry of pain escaped my lips as I felt my feet slip out from under me. My body collided with another, sending them tumbling down with me. Thankfully the person acted like a cushion so the impact was greatly reduced, but the body had both myself and the floor contact it within a matter of 5 seconds which couldn't have been pleasant. And that body belonged to none other than Dipper Pines himself.  
"I'm sorry Pine Tree, I-," I began to apologize before I realized I was only a mere inch away from Dipper's beautiful face. My cheeks blushed as a pecked a kiss on the teen's lips, "thank you for helping with my landing Pine Tree."  
Dipper flashed a smile, "anytime Bill, are you alright? Why did you fall?"  
"I may or may not have sprained my ankle," I admitted, trying not to be too embarrassed.  
The teen sighed, "oh Bill, you are going to need some ice and some brownies to help you."  
"That sounds lovely Pine Tree, please lead the way," I said as the teen took me into his arms and carried me to the couch.

"My hero," I said dramatically.  
"You know it Cipher," Dipper said in a fake, deep masculine voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr pleaseand thank you @sarahoftheend


	7. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was a prison in my own mind and there was no way out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is the voice?

“Why are you forcing me to stay in one place for so long?” I groaned as Dipper returned from the kitchen with a bag of ice.  
“Because,” he said as he placed the cold substance on my ankle, “if you want your ankle to heal up you need to rest it and not put any weight on it."  
I hissed as the freezing sensation contacted my bare flesh, "if I have to sit here, can you at least make more of those brownies?" I unconsciously licked my lips as I thought of the delicious dessert I had had only minutes before.  
Dipper glared me down as he growled, "you finished the entire tray of them in less than 5 minutes, you don't get any more for awhile....YOU DIDN'T EVEN SAVE ANY FOR ME!!!"  
I shrugged and laughed at the fuming teen, "whatever, you'll make them for me if I beg you for them because I am - and I quote - 'very annoying when I want something from Dipper'."

"Who said that?" asked the finally cooled down Dipper.  
"Shooting Star," I answered with a sigh. The teen nodded and walked back to the kitchen to get some food.  
"That's weird," I heard Dipper say from the kitchen.  
"What's weird? You? Me? The town? You have to be specific," I asked as Dipper came back into the room inspecting a black powder in his hands.  
"I found this near Mabel's favorite sugar filled cereal, which is odd since the cereal is bright pink nor black," Dipper told me as he handed a bit of the powder to me. I examined it for signs of poison yet it came out clean.  
"I don't know what this is...." I began but my voice trailed off as I realized that I - Bill Cipher - didn't know something.  
"Mabel went to go live with Candy and Grenda about a week before you came here since she missed them so much, but I thought I'd keep her cereal around just to be safe. I wonder why this powder is near it though....and how long it has been here," Dipper explained as he paced back and forth across the living room floor.  
"Obviously she is fine Dipper or else you would have heard by now, so don't worry. I bet the factory mixed up the color and put some black food coloring in this box instead of pink," I suggested and Dipper nodded in agreement.  
"I bet that's it, I'm just worried I guess since she hasn't called in the last few days and she hasn't been answering my texts."  
I leaned back onto the couch and sighed, "I'll just pretend I know what those words mean....but you're right I bet she is just having so much fun she just forgot to check in."  
A laugh escaped the teen's lips, "correct as always Cipher."

Dipper carefully took the mostly melted ice off my ankle and dumped it out into the sink. "Get some sleep, you look exhausted and there is no use staying awake," Dipper said as he returned from the kitchen. As if on cue, a yawn stuck its way to my mouth.  
"Fine Pine Tree, whatever you say...." I groaned as I closed my eyes and relaxed my muscles. My body felt peaceful and numb as I drifted to sleep.

 

"Wakey, wakey Bill! I need to have a word with you!" a voice from my subconscious screamed at my resting mind.  
"Go the fuck away, haven't you already tortured me enough?" I groaned, blackness still surrounding me.  
"Well I need to test out something...." the voice said slyly.  
I mentally rolled my eyes, "what?"  
The blackness surrounding me flashed into a deep crimson as the voice said one haunting word that made my blood run cold, "you." The shutters called my eyelids were opened, letting the light blend with the red hue. It was like I was watching myself though I felt nothing and couldn't control anything. The vision showing itself in front of me shifted, indicating my head turning from side to side.  
"STOP IT NOW!" I screamed knowing that there was no way to get my body back in my control before the voice wanted.  
"Come on Bill, let me drive," the voice said, though now the voice now flowed out from my own lips.

The lips that had kissed the teenager I loved so dearly were now being controlled by a monster; and there was nothing I could do. I was a prisoner of my own mind. The voice had locked me there and thrown away the key. I was trapped in my own body with no control and no freedom.

"DIPPER RUN AWAY NOW, GET AWAY FROM ME BEFORE HE HURTS YOU TOO!" I desperately screamed.  
The screen that represented my vision displayed in front of me was blurred, "grow up Bill and stop crying, you are ruining the mood." My own disobedient hands wiped away the tears that were flowing from my eyes.  
"Too bad that you just had to sprain your ankle," the voice sighed as the body stood up and I felt a rush of pain shock my ankle. "But at least I can't feel the pain in this body, only you can," the voice said sweetly as my body began to move to the kitchen where Dipper sat.

He was inspecting the powder that we found earlier under his microscope. The teen's back faced us and he didn't look up at we walked in. My body took a seat next to Dipper and rested my head in my hands.  
"Go back to the couch or so help me Bill I will personally drug the next batch of brownies so you won't have a choice," he scolded without taking his eyes off of the sample.  
A voice foreign to my lips spoke, "no....Pine Tree."  
I felt the anger rise up inside of me as I yelled, "ONLY I CAN CALL HIM THAT."   
"Bill, you are forgetting that now, I am you," the voice hissed at me causing Dipper to look up from the microscope.  
"Bill what are you -," he began but stopped when his eyes met mine. Dipper balled up his fists and furrowed his brow.  
"Who are you and what have you done with Bill?" he growled, not taking his eyes off mine. "What do you mean Pine Tree, I am Bill fucking Cipher remember? Or is that powder affecting your brain?" the voice said as my lips curved into a Cheshire Cat grin.

A shadow fell over Dipper's face as he spoke softly, "your eyes, they're black."  
The grin that was plastered across my face seemed to grow larger, "oh Dipper, you should've heard Bill screaming for you as I locked him in his own brain. And his poor ankle, good thing I can't feel anything in this body. Only the original owner of the body feels the pain which is good for me...I get the pleasure of hearing him suffer...."  
The screen of my vision blurred over once again, "come on Bill, stop crying I am busy right now!"  
Dipper's eyes widened as he spoke again, "Bill hang on, I'm coming for you." It was like someone had lit the flame that ignited Dipper's rage. He gripped my neck and slammed me into the nearest wall. "Let. Him. Go. NOW!" the teen barked as his grip around my neck tightened with every passing second.  
"You are going to regret that," the voice hissed. Suddenly my fist unwillingly contacted Dipper's right cheek. This attack caused Dipper to briefly loosen his hands from my neck which was the window of opportunity that the voice had been looking for.

My knee was jabbed into Dipper's stomach as I screamed, "NOOOOOO YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD TOUCH HIM!" My body pinned Dipper to the ground, restraining his arms and rendering him powerless.  
"Oh Bill, don't you remember I said that I wouldn't touch him and I didn't break my promise......since you are the one who is hurting him," the voice cackled. I felt myself shaking and my breath quickening as the body struggled to keep Dipper against the floor.  
"Stop it! This is my body now so just disappear already!" the voice growled at me as my grip on Dipper loosen just enough for him to break the hold my body had in him. I felt my body go crashing to the floor as Dipper pushed me off of him.  
"I WILL NEVER STOP FIGHTING YOU!" I screamed, only this time my cries actually left my mouth. Dipper's eyes automatically softened as he reached toward me, calling my name.  
"Bill?" he asked as I fought to regain control of my skin suit.  
"STOP RESISTING YOU FOOL!" the voice yelled out my mouth as the red the painted my mind began to fade.  
"YOU HURT PINE TREE, YOU WILL PAY!" I shrieked as I felt the evil presence leave my body in a flash of bright light.  
"You win this round, but I will get my revenge on you iF IT IS THE LAST THING I DO!" the voice cried as it faded out into silence.

My eyes met with Dipper's as a weak smile crossed my face. But that's when it hit. All the pain that the voice had inflicted upon my body while I was too busy to notice came crawling back. The floor ran up to meet me as my entire body was engulfed with pain. Just before my head contacted the ground, I saw Dipper's beautiful face. He was my angel and my light when everything else was dark. The light of Dipper was the last thing I saw before I slipped into a state of unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy so comment if you like and follow me on tumblr @sarahoftheend because I post lots of billdip so if you're reading this fic than you'll like it.


	8. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pine Tree....not you too...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated A for Angst

"So let me just address the elephant in the room," I began as Dipper sat down beside me on the couch after I asked him if we could talk. It had be a week since the voice took over my body, and 2 days since I've actually been fully conscious for more than a few seconds at a time. Dipper breathed a heavy and loud sigh that seemed to hang in the air with my words I had spoken a few seconds before.  
"We have to talk about it eventually, so we mine as well do it now," Dipper said soothingly, grabbing my hands and holding them in his. Our fingers intertwined and the teen gave my hand a light squeeze as he said the question that had been eating at me since the incident. "Bill?" he began, his voice calm and constant, "What exactly happened that night?"

My eyes avoided Dipper's as I began, "well I guess it all started when I heard the voice in my head....he said something like 'I need to test out something' and I asked him what he wanted to test....." My voice drifted off when I realized my body was trembling and my heart was pounding. "He said he wanted to test....me.....and that's when I felt him take over control of my body and lock me out...I felt my eyes open but it wasn't me who opened them and then my body lifted off the couch and started to walk together the kitchen....towards you," I further explained, my voice shaky and quiet.  
"You don't have to to go on if you don't want to, I don't want you to force yourself to relive that night," Dipper offered.  
I shook my head, "no, if I don't do this then I will just keep running from it and that would mean he would win. Plus you deserve an explanation....." The teen nodded, understandingly as he held my hands tightly. "It was like I was trapped in my own mind. I could hear and see everything that was going on and I could also feel everything too, but I couldn't control anything. If the voice hadn't started to hurt you, then I don't know what I would have done. I just couldn't watch as the person I loved the most was beaten right in front of me.....so I must have snapped and gained back control because of the anger I felt....."

Tears stung my eyes as I finished speaking. The shack was silent except for my shaky and quick breathe as I cried. I looked up at Dipper and saw that his eyes were hidden his hat.  
"Oh Bill....." he said....only something was wrong.

My blood ran cold and all color drained from my face as Dipper's eyes met mine and they showed midnight black.  
"N....nooo way, how d....did you do that?" I managed to say as I began to slowly back away from the possessed teen.  
Dipper's body cackled loudly, "I just decided to pop on by to torture y-o-u. Speaking of which, my motivation for possessing you has changed. I need to get revenge on someone new now....oh by the way that someone is you."  
"What did I ever do to you....I don't even know who you are! You're just a voice in my head that possesses me and now the person I love!" I exclaimed, finally asking the voice the questions I'd wondered about for so long.

The voice took off Dipper's signature hat and flung it across the room. He then pushed back his long bangs to reveal the Big Dipper birthmark on his forehead.  
"I've always wanted possess Dipper and see the world from his point of view, but I've always hated that hat," the voice said with a laugh.  
I glared at the voice as he continued, "as for who I am and what you did, I won't tell you yet....but the time is coming when I do. However, I will give you a hint. You hurt some people that I care about and love more than anything or anyone else. You're going to burn Bill Cipher, starting now."

Dipper's fist connected my jaw and I fell backwards on the couch. I saw a glint of metal in the corner of my eye and dodged the attack just in time. A gasp escaped my lips when I saw that Dipper was holding a knife right above my chest. “Finally after 6 years, I get to watch you die….and the best part is that Dipper here gets to watch the life drain from your eyes with me,” the voice said as he traced a triangle across my heart.  
Drops of sweat began to form on my forehead, “please no……”  
A malevolent grin crossed the teen’s face as he leaned in and whispered in my ear, “please yes.” I felt the cold tip of the knife slowly drag across the bare flesh on my neck. Blood dripped down my skin yet the pressure was not enough to actually kill me.

Dipper’s eyes lit up as an idea began to form in his head, “It really isn’t fair that you get two eyes in this form…I could help you out with that.” With one swift motion, Dipper threw the knife aside.  
“W-what are you doing?” I stuttered as he leaned over me, a bloodthirsty grin plastered across his face.  
“I’m going to remove your eye from its socket!” the voice screamed as he plunged two fingers straight into my right eyeball.

Pain.

All I remember was red hot burning pain.

I felt liquid ooze from my eye socket as I shrieked and uselessly tried to claw at Dipper's arm to make him stop. Unfortunately the voice was having too much fun to stop now. His fingers twisted and twirled around in what used to be my eyeball but was now merely a swirl of blood and eye goop. Fingers scratched at the inside of my eye socket right as another scream of pure agony left my lips. My vision blurred to blackness in my right eye as rivers of tears began to run down my cheeks from my uninjured eye. Blood run down my cheek like tears as the voice finally took his fingers out of my eye. My hands clutched my eye as throbbing pain still radiated from it.

I didn't know what to do. My mind was blank.

My body began to shake and my breath began to quicken. "Oh come on Bill, don't have a fucking panic attack now; the fun has just started!" the voice cackled slapped me across the face as if he wanted to snap my attention back to him.  
My lone working eye looked up at the monster that was possessing my lover as I spoke, "D-Dipper, I know you can hear me and I know you just saw what happened. But please know what none of this is your fault and I don't blame you for any of this. Stay calm and be brave for me....I love you and believe that you can make it through this."

Though blood and tears were still flowing from my eyes, I felt myself put the biggest smile I could muster on my face.  
"Awww I’m touched Bill, but Pine Tree isn't home right now. Luckily I'm watching his body for him so you still get to see him. And trust me Bill we are going to have lots of fun!" the voice said as a truly villainous laugh left Dipper's mouth. The teen's finger traced the outline of my jaw as he spoke, "what should I do now? You have such a pretty face and I'd hate to do any more damage to it....."  
"Who the fuck are you?" I spat through gritted teeth.  
"Fine I'll tell you, better yet I'll show you," the voice said as the door to the Mystery Shack burst open revealing a dark silhouette. "This body is simply my puppet; however....." the voice in Dipper said as the silhouetted got closer.  
"I am the puppet master," finished another voice that was different from the one in Dipper.

The silhouette formed into a face that I hadn't seen in 6 years. "M-Mabel?" I managed to get out as my eye widen at the sight of the girl in front of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blah blah follow my tumblr @sarahoftheend blah blah comment if you enjoy blah blah


	9. Goner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For better or for worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep

"M-Mabel?" I managed to get out as my eye widen at the sight of the girl in front of me.  
"Oh yes, never thought it would have been sweet out Mabel the entire time huh?" she asked, her tone being harsher and darker than it was before. Her physical appearance changed a lot too. Her hair was as long as ever yet they were in two French braids going down her back. She wore a blush sweater crop top and denim short shorts that showed off her long legs. Purple high top converse adorned her feet that had neon laces strung in them.

Yet something was obviously different, her eyes were pitch black like Dipper's possessed body. My mind flashed back to the black substance we found in the kitchen next to Mabel's favorite cereal and suddenly it all clicked. "So that black stuff in your cereal made you act in the complete opposite of your normal self....almost like a reverse Mabel," I said more confidently to the girl.  
The reverse Mabel started to clap, "you figured it out Bill, nice work. All I can think about it killing you because of what you did to Dipper and me. So with the help of the copies of the journal I made before I left, I became merely a voice in your head. And when Dipper here dropped the journals in the woods, hell it was Christmas for me! I knew that this look would be too recognizable so I had to become someone else.”  
“Also,” she added, “I never went to Candy and Grenda's house, I was simply acting so Dipper wouldn't worry about me. I also knew I had to get to you become a human so I devised the notes from Gideon so I could mark you and make you my slave."

I couldn't help but put on a weak smile, "gosh Mabel, you are way smarter than I ever gave you credit for. But can't we just all forgive and forget?"  
Mabel's grin widened as she spoke again, "yeah I'm way smarter than I look which gives me the advantage over nerd boy over there who you can tell is smart just by looking at him."  
She motioned to the possessed Dipper that was still on top of me and sighed, "I guess I don't need him anymore..." Mabel snapped her fingers and Dipper's eyes turned back to normal and he fell onto of me.  
"Bill?" he asked still in a daze.  
"Welcome back to the land of the living Dipper, oh by the way your sister is evil....well she ate some stuff that made her evil," I explained as Dipper's eyes widened and his arms wrapped around my waist, engulfing me in a hug.

"Hello? Still here and for your information, I don't ship you two...AT ALL!" Mabel screamed as she flicked her hand to the side which caused Dipper to go flying and hit the wall with a loud bang.  
"DIPPER!" I called right as Mabel's fist was rammed into my stomach, knocking the wind out of me. "Yeah you two won't be together on my watch," she said as she jammed her foot into my chest once again.  
"MABEL STOP!" Dipper screamed, getting to his feet.  
Mabel turned around so her back was to me, "what? Can't you see I'm busy, bro?"  
The teen's teeth gritted with anger, "YOU ARE NOT MY SISTER!"  
The girl shook her head, "You don't get it do you Dipper, this is the real me. The me that I buried deep down and the me that the powder finally set free. I am Mabel Pines, in fact I'm more of Mabel Pines than I ever was before."

Dipper clenched his fists as he yelled, "OH YEAH? WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU SANG TO THAT STUPID SONG THAT YOU LOVE BUT DRIVES ME CRAZY OR PICKED SOME FLOWERS AND MADE MATCHING FLOWER CROWNS FOR US? WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU BAKED SOME COOKIES OR HAD A RANDOM DANCE PARTY JUST BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO? WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME THAT YOU TOLD ME TO GO TO BED AND STOP READING AT 4 AM OR WATCHED REALITY TV FOR 9 HOURS STRAIGHT? THOSE THINGS ARE WHAT MAKE UP THE REAL MABEL PINES, MY AWESOME SISTER! AND LAST TIME I CHECKED YOU HAVEN'T DONE ANY OF THOSE SINCE YOU BECAME THIS MONSTER! NOW GIVE ME MY REAL SISTER BACK BECAUSE SHE HAS TO MEET MY NEW - EXTREMELY HOT -DEMON BOYFRIEND!"

Mabel stood completely dumbfounded when Dipper finished and I applauded and cheered as best as I could. "I-I....." Mabel stuttered but no words came out.  
"Bring back the real Mabel, NOW!" Dipper said to the reverse Mabel. The girl's eyes slowly began to fade from black back to her normal brown.  
"W-what...." Mabel began but didn't finish since her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell to the ground. Luckily Dipper had fast reflexes and ran over and caught her just before she hit the ground. After Mabel was safely on the floor, Dipper and I looked at each other and just burst out laughing.  
"It was Mabel the entire time....wow, just wow," Dipper said still in shock.  
"I thought it was Robby or maybe Ford, but I never thought it could have been Mabel," I stated with a deep sigh.

Dipper's eyes suddenly widened and his face grew ghostly white. It was like an invisible person had just slapped him across the face and he was still in shock. "Pine Tree?" I asked, my voice filled with worry and consider for the teen whose eyes were beginning to fill with tears.  
"I-I-I t-took y-y-your eye o-out...." Dipper managed to stutter as he collapsed on the ground, loud sobs coming from his shaking form. The hand that held my damaged eye unconsciously tensed.  
I slowly dragged my aching form to the crying teen's side and slowly began to speak to him, "this is in no way your fault and I do not blame you at all for this. You were possessed by reverse Mabel and there was nothing you could do since her hold on you was so strong." "Plus," I added as a shadow crossed my face, "I deserve this for tormenting so many people for so long."

Strong hands suddenly gripped my shoulders and I looked up to see Dipper's teary eyes filled with determination and rage, "BILL CIPHER DON'T EVER SAY THAT YOU DESERVED ALL THE TORTURE AND PAIN YOU ENDURED JUST BECAUSE OF MISTAKES FROM YOUR PAST!" That same anger in the teen's eyes only seconds early vanished into thick air and was replaced with sadness.

Looking into Dipper's eyes at that moment made me realize that he wasn't as strong as he was made out to be. Dipper was broken inside, he just kept it hidden from everyone else because he didn't want to burden them with his problems. He kept everything inside under lock and key and it wasn't till now that someone had feeling broken the lock. Dipper's eyes showed how broken, guilty, and empty he must have felt inside. "D-dipper listen to me, you are okay. Everyone is okay. No one died and that is the important thing here. So what if I lost an eye and I still can't walk, it fucking sucks but at least I'm still alive and here with you," I said, trying my best to hide all the pain I was in.  
"B-but..." Dipper began but I interrupted by putting a finger to his lips.  
“For once, just shut up and let me talk."

The teen let out a small laugh as I clapped my hands, "now, go get me one of Stanley's old eye patches and take Shooting Star up to her bed. Chop, chop Pine Tree let's go!" Dipper wiped the last tears from his eyes as he flashed me one of his glorious smiles and carried Mabel out of the room. I sighed as I clutched my stomach as all the pain that I had been suppressing finally came flooding through my body. My eye socket once again ached and my ankle screamed at me to ice it.

"Fuck....so....much....pain......" I gasped as I tried holding back my screams of agony. 'At least Dipper is safe and uninjured, that's what matters,' I thought as my remaining eyelid fluttered shut. 'It is finally over....' my mind said as I fell into a deep, uninterrupted slumber for the first time since I came to Gravity Falls in the skin suit I now call home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER Y'ALL, ONLY ONE MORE LEFT MWAHAHAHAHA


	10. Finish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter *cries*

1 month later....

 

I told you at the beginning - if you actually still remember my introduction -that this was a story about how a demon fell in love with a pine tree. As you read, it was quite a wild ride that all began because of a note from 'Gideon'.

Nowadays, I live and work at the Mystery Shack and basically took over Stan's position - I have the eye patch and everything. Dipper is still the clumsy nerd that I can't help but adore and we just celebrated our one month anniversary.  
As for Shooting Star, she woke up with no recollection of even being reverse Mabel and now she ships Dipper and I more than anyone else (she fainted when she first caught us making out).

Oh and in case you're wondering, I live as a full time human now and haven't been a triangle since Dipper summoned me and I changed into my skin coat for good. My eyesight in my right eye was too far gone to ever get back but I can finally walk again after 3 weeks on crutches - which I am very grateful for.  
After all the pain and suffering that was caused by the voice, I am feeling happy. I have an adorable boyfriend with an amazing sister who makes us all matching flower crowns at least once a week and a mysterious town that seemed to sew itself right into my heart.

True my life is a bit weird and wacky but I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED MY FIC! I actually wrote this a while ago, but I never posted it anywhere until now since I had to edit it A LOT. This was my first ever Billdip fic so I hope you all liked it. If you liked it please share with your friends who are also sinners or on tumblr with the #tangledstrings. Feel free to shoot me a question or complement on my tumblr (which is @sarahoftheend) because those are always nice. Check out my other Billdip fic, Watcher of Worlds on here too.  
> This fic took me a totally 2 months to write so I hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I did writing it. Well it is my time to go, goodbye sinners and see you in hell.  
> XOXO, Sarahbella

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my beautiful readers, the names Sarah and welcome to my world of twisted sin. I wrote this fic quite a while ago but I really like it so I thought I would share since I am already in billdip hell....mine as well go deeper in right? If you enjoy make sure to leave a comment on her or on my tumblr (@sarahoftheend). Hope you all enjoy and happy reading.


End file.
